starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тайбер Саксон
,The trivia guide for «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора» states that Бо-Катан Крайз was redesigned to advance the character's age by «18 years or so». As she was last seen was in «The Lawless», which was dated to 19 ДБЯ by «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики», it can be assumed that the events of Heroes of Mandalore take place in approximately 1 ДБЯ. Mandalore |место смерти=Сандари, Мандалор |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |цвет волос=Блонд |цвет глаз=Голубой |цвет лица=Светлый |принадлежность= * Дом Визсла ** Клан Саксон * Галактическая Империя ** Имперские суперкоммандос }} Тайбер Саксон ( ) — мужчина, человек, ставший губернатором Мандалора после смерти своего брата, вице-короля Гара Саксона. Во время гражданской войны против клана Врен и дома Крайз губернатор Саксон применил «Герцогиню», модифицированный шагоход AT-DP, изначально разработанный мандалоркой Сабин Врен, имевший систему наведения на мандалорскую броню. Однако Сабин Врен и её товарищам удалось проникнуть на звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» Саксона, базировавшийся в Сандари, уничтожить «Герцогиню» и сам разрушитель, что привело к смерти Тайбера. Биография thumb|250px|left|Тайбер Саксон в своём командном центре Тайбер Саксон происходил из мандалорского клана Саксон, входившего в дом Визсла. В отличие от своего брата, Гара Саксона, Тайбер не сильно чтил традиции мандалорцев и был охоч до власти. После гибели Гара Саксона на Кроунесте от рук Сабин Врен, его место в качестве губернатора Мандалора занял Тайбер. Во время аудиенции с Императором Палпатином тот привил Тайберу стремление к абсолютной власти, ради чего приказал возобновить работу над проектом Сабин Врен, способным уничтожать мандалорцев через слабые участки в их фамильной броне. Желая заполучить в руки самого конструктора, юную Сабин, Тайбер устроил ей западню, начав перемещение её отца, Арлича Врена, содержавшегося в качестве пленника, в столицу планеты, город Сандари. Сабин, члены её клана, Фенн Рау и джедаи Кэнан Джаррус и Эзра Бриджер захватили аванпост на Мандалоре, где должен был содержаться Арлич, однако там его не оказалось. Тайбер Саксон, между тем, устроил показательное применение супероружия, установленного на модифицированный шагоход AT-DP «Герцогиня», на силах клана Врен, возглавляемых Урсой Врен, чтобы продемонстрировать их гранд-адмиралу Трауну. thumb|250px|Гранд-адмирал Траун и Тайбер Саксон наблюдают за демонстрацией «Герцогини» После того, как запись работы оружия была продемонстрирована чиссу, тот отметил, что Тайбер — не его брат, и не чтит традиции, намекнув, что применение оружия может настроить мандалорцев против имперского губернатора. Капитан Харк, возглавлявший отряд суперкоммандос, также высказал опасения по этому поводу, но был проигнорирован. Через некоторое время на борт личного звёздного разрушителя Тайбера, находившегося в Сандари, проникли диверсанты во главе с Сабин Врен и Бо-Катан Крайз, власть которой после Войн клонов узурпировал клан Саксон. В то время как джедаи Джаррус и Бриджер отправились вместе с дроидом C1-10P уничтожить все данные о «Герцогине» из баз данных, Бо-Катан и Сабин поднялись на мостик ангара, в котором шло столкновение, где находился главный модуль Герцогини, и попали в ловушку Саксона, активировавшего оружие, чтобы принудить диверсанток к сотрудничеству. thumb|250px|left|Перенастроенная Сабин Врен «Герцогиня» поражает Тайбера Саксона Капитан Харк, вошедший вслед за губернатором, попытался образумить его, однако тот вновь не стал слушать, и активировал оружие на троих мандалорцев, чтобы внушить им подчинение. В конце концов, Сабин Врен сделала вид, что поддалась, и перепрограммировала под взглядом Саксона главный модуль орудия, предупредив того, что не нужно активировать модуль. Тот, однако, проигнорировал предупреждение и оказался под воздействием импульсов оружия, как и все, кто был одет в броню штурмовиков. В конце концов, Сабин Врен уничтожила своим Тёмным мечом центральный модуль, и тот взорвался, что привело к крушению всего Звёздного разрушителя на поверхность Мандалора и гибели всех, кто был на борту, в том числе и самого Тайбера. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора» Источники * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Губернаторы Галактической Империи Категория:Клан Саксон Категория:Умершие в 1 ДБЯ